Sensible Senselessness
by Prose Vanity
Summary: She never made any sense to him. But he likes it that way, thank you very much.


**Sensible Senselessness

* * *

**

A lot of things never made sense to Natsume Hyuuga.

Despite the great amount of brain power granted to him by Kami, a lot of things _still _never had the logic to satiate Natsume Hyuuga's curiosity for things he deemed unfounded.

Like the fact that no matter how hard he tried to push away the silly fan girls, they always come back. Or that no matter how much effort he expends on trying to keep them away, they just seem to keep persisting even though it's costing them their hairs and dresses and whatnot. He tried thinking it through and came to the conclusion that if they were to weigh the total weight of all their possessions that he's burnt, it would be at least a ton. Most of the time he shakes his head and pretends to know it's all simply because he's too irresistible, but truth was it baffled him to have girls so…annoyingly nuts…over him—

—Or the fact that Persona seems to be strangely drawn to Narumi. Look, he _knows_ Narumi's all _friendly_ with the creeper but he couldn't quite comprehend the idea of _them_. He's seen the Creep with the Gay countless of times and awkwardly enough he _feels_ the attraction between the two—it was like electricity surging through the air, cackling at him. Quite a few times he's actually seen them too close, but left before he even saw anything _inappropriate_ for his age group. The thought alone makes him want to puke all over the place, but Natsume Hyuuga did _not_ do puking—

—Or the fact that Piyo and Usagi are obviously _fighting_ for his best friend's attention ever since he found himself a girlfriend in the form of Hotaru Imai (that was one thing to ponder on, too, because ever since a few months ago he'd been wondering what had happened between those two that led them to tie the knot. It wasn't like he wasn't happy for Ruka — in truth, he really was, and more so than necessary — but it— the idea— ahhh…he didn't even have the words to describe it)—

—Or the fact that Rui and Tono are really getting intimate lately in missions—no.

(Maybe he'll think about _that_ some other day.)

But most of all, if there was one thing that really baffled Natsume, it was _her_.

It wasn't his fan girls. Or the growing intimacy between Persona and Narumi. Or Usagi and Piyo's on-going battle for Ruka's attention. Or Rui and Tono's budding relationship. Or how in _bloody Earth_ Ruka and Hotaru came to be.

It was her, and how she came to be his _girlfriend_.

Of _seven long years _now_._

Think of it this way.

The first time they met he took off her underwear. He didn't exactly _see_ anything, but to any girl that would have been a sufficient reminder to keep away. But no—instead she goes around screaming "YOU!" at him the first day she arrives in class. He burns her but she gets back on her feet and keeps on doing what she does, despite the fact that the entire Class B seemed to have stood up against her that time.

And then in a couple of months she wins over the class's heart—including his. If he _had_ any, anyway.

Perhaps it would be better to say she _gave him back_ his heart. Yeah. That fits a lot better.

She's selfless, and sometimes stupidly so, because she'd do anything for anyone, no matter how ridiculous or impossible it may be. Like when she purposefully went to the Academy _alone_ just to find her best friend. Or when she made friends with the Ice Princess Nobara, knowing everyone else feared her. Or that she sacrificed herself for her friends countless of times. Or that she was perfectly ready to accept death just to protect him.

To him it was irrational—to her it was perfectly normal.

She was scared of spiders and darkness and ghosts and haunted mansions and the Persona-Narumi relationship, and yet she could probably look Death in the eye and smile that heartwarming smile of hers than even Death himself might be brought to an abrupt change of mind.

He, however, played with spiders, befriended darkness, and preferred "haunted" mansions (to noisy dormitories, anyway). Admittedly he was extremely creeped out by the possibility, but other than that he wasn't scared of anything _she _feared. But he feared Death.

Which, to her, was completely illogical.

And he _did not_ get it. It does not make sense to him how she thinks _he's_ irrational.

But he shrugs it off.

Because she makes sense to him in the most senseless way of sensibility he could ever think of.

* * *

_~Ash. (:_


End file.
